Dusky
Jadabase colored by Salty ---- Dusky works at Gossamer's Phoenix Project - not as a scientist, but rather, a secretary. The messenger, the helper, the auxiliary. He's aware of his unimportance, of course. But he keeps watching, and waiting, and dreaming for Pantala to get back on its feet. Dreaming for the world to live again. I have a character that I never got to develop; here's his page. It's pretty much empty, and I really wanted to build him more. He could be a sort of a secretary guy? Like someone who just fetches notes and delivers stuff for the scientists? Could you tell me if that works? Name: Dusky Tribe: SilkWing Gender: Male Appearance: Dusky is a little small for his age, and built with a strong figure. He's a little plump around his head and legs, although the rest of him is pretty much normal build-wise. In addition, his wings are rather small compared to the rest of his body, meaning he flies with very rapid, explosive motions as he beats his wings quickly. Most of his scales have a chalky sheen to them; they reflect light in a sort of soft way: playing with the beams and reflecting them so his body looks cloudy or smoky. His underscales and antennae are pale khaki-brown with undertones of bronze, and his limbs and wings are plated with the same color. Dark gray mainscales cover most of his body, while his horns are a slightly darker shade of this. Dusky's wing membranes are the same color of his mainscales, but khaki-brown 'clouds' of scales color the outsides of them. They look like puffs of smoke that are slowly dissipating. The small spikes that run down his back are very dark gray, so dark, in fact, that they look black at first glance. He wears a small pair of round golden spectacles that twine up and around his horns. His eyes are gentle brown, reminiscent of a deer's, and a soft leather satchel is forever slung around his neck, filled with everything one could ever need. Personality: Compassion. Gentleness. Naivety. All of these are words that describe Dusky exceedingly well. He falls perfectly into the 'mom friend' category, always inquiring to others' health and state of mind. Dusky cares for his friends to an extreme that most other dragons don't - showering them with affection and little trinkets gifted to them. He greatly enjoys dishing out motivational advice whenever his loved ones are feeling down, always the optimist, the one who hopes for things to get better. In addition, his seemingly bottomless bag is always stuffed with some random things that ends up being perfect for any situation: a roll of bread for a hungry subject, some crumpled tissues for a distraught coworker, even a pad and pencil for whatever interesting scene arises. Dusky would never dream of hurting anybody, whether physically or emotionally, and will often go out of his way to protect others in any way he can. He's imaginative and creative to an amazing extent, always thinking outside of the box. However, this means that he's not very good at using logic or reasoning, preferring to live in a world of his own making. Of course, Dusky has negative traits as well: sadly, he's incredibly flighty, never able to focus and almost always ending up staring at the nearest distraction (read: cute animal). He's very flaky as well; he tries his best to keep his promises and show up to his appointments, but alas, his memory just isn't fit for it. He forgets everything, from names to information to even friends' birthdays. Dusky is quite empathetic, though, understanding feelings and emotions uncannily well and exceptionally skilled at comforting others. He's flawed, definitely, but he tries. And that's what matters. Pre-End History: Dusky has... some interesting beginnings. Believe it or not, he started out as a butterfly. A fine specimen of the dreamy duskywing type, spending his days fluttering around Mantis Hive endlessly without a clue of what was happening in the dragon world. Then he was found by an animus HiveWing, one who wanted to experiment with his powers. He was turned into a newly-hatched dragonet, enchanted to walk and talk and develop just like a normally hatched SilkWing would. Unfortunately, he was left with a butterfly's personality: dreamy, but incredibly flighty and forgetful. The HiveWing, whose name was Katipo, took him in, caring for him like he was his own dragonet. Dusky grew up pretty much normally, learning and playing and going to school just like any other dragonet. He didn't know his origins until Katipo told him at the age of three: however, he didn't question it. Dusky was content with his life, and didn't see why other dragonets could be any different than him. He was never good in school, often struggling with all the subjects, but especially things like math. Dusky drifted off too often during class, or got distracted by the slightest thing, or forgot things much too easily. Amazingly enough, he scraped through his education, and when he discovered he had a knack for remembering and organizing things like books and documents, he moved out of Katipo's apartment and took a job at the local library. Then the End came, when Dusky was 10, and Katipo was killed in a building collapse. He was taken in by the Phoenix Project and groomed to be a scientist. When the faculty realized that he was definitely not cut out for one, though, they assigned him to become a janitor / secretary. He still lives there now, working and waiting and hoping. But mostly hoping. Assigned Subject: N/A Other Information: *Pansexual kid *Allergic to grass and starts sneezing constantly during the spring *Actually enjoys his job *Believes that the Project will eventually succeed *Keeps a smol photo of Katipo on his nightstand *The company was hesitant to take him at first, but they didn't have anyone else willing to apply for the job so y e a h Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing)